Crona's Feelings! Ragnarok takes matters into his own hands?
by Sweeterthansugar
Summary: Crona cares about Maka. She was was his first friend and he can't help, but develop feelings for her: feelings of a teenage boy for a teenage girl. Can he deal with these feelings and act on them? Limes. First M fanfic.


**Chapter 1**

**Well, this is my first attempt at anything of this variety so please be nice. This first chapter is a light lime(sexual instances, but no actual lemons). I plan on having one more chapter, but depends on how much you guys like it. Enjoy!**

* * *

"That test was awful..." Maka stretched as the trio walked down the hall.

"Why? Don't think you did well?" The snowy-haired weapon raised an eyebrow at her. His meister was one of the smartest meisters at the school. Heck, it seemed only Ox could beat her out and that was only on occasion.

"The opposite!" Both Crona and Soul stopped and looked at her in confusion, so Maka elaborated. "The test was supposed to be really hard, so I've been studying nonstop for the past three days. I've hardly gotten any sleep lately. It was all for nothing. That test was easy. I didn't need all that extra studying at all." The small girl looked down frustrated, but then her eyes widened. "Unless...I thought it was really easy, but it was tough..."

Soul groaned and scratched his head. "Maka, stop freaking out. The test is done now. Stop complaining. It's so uncool."

The blonde stared at him for a moment. "MAKA CHOP!" She slammed a book's spine squarely on Soul Eater's head.

"OW!" The boy dropped to a crouch, clutching his injured head. "Dammit, Maka, what was that for?!"

"For being a jerk." Maka scolded her weapon.

He stood and fixed his headband. "Geez...you're so weird always carrying books around..." Soul turned and headed off. "Black Star and I are hanging out tonight. Don't wait up."

"Okayyy...wait a second! It's your turn to cook dinner, Soul!"

He glanced over his shoulder and smirked at her. "Oh, is it? Hadn't realized..." The weapon walked off snickering.

Crona fidgeted quietly as he watched the pair's playful banter. Maka and Soul were so at ease with each other. He wanted that with Maka, but at the same time he didn't want that. He liked Maka...as more than a friend, but he didn't know how to deal with those feelings! He sighed and Maka turned to him, hearing the noise. "You okay, Crona?"

The pink-haired boy froze at her concerned expression and immediately looked away. "I...I'm fi...fine, Maka..." She regarded him a moment, before he quickly continued. "I...I have to go...!" With that, he turned and hurried off, leaving a bewildered Maka in his wake.

* * *

"Have any of you seen Crona?" Maka approached the shinigami boy and his two weapons.

The trio turned to her. "Can't say I have. Why? Is he missing?" The golden-eyed boy turned his gaze on Maka.

"Not exactly. He was acting strange earlier and I'm worried about him is all. So neither of you two have seen him, either?" Maka turned to look at the Thompson sisters.

"We haven't either. Have you, Patty?"

"Nope! Nope! Nope! I haven't sis!"

Maka frowned. Where could Crona be? He had been acting odd earlier and now no one had seen him? Now she was getting _really_ worried. "Thanks, Kid! Liz and Party, you too!" Maka hurried off in search of her friend.

* * *

Somehow, Maka ended up in the catacombs beneath the school, but it was just as well. Crona's room was down there and since he wasn't anywhere in the school, as far as she had seen, he must be in his room. She hurried down the corridor until she came upon the plain gray door that stood as the metal sentry to his small room.

The blonde girl knocked softly. "...Crona...? Are you in there...?" After a moment of silence, Maka slowly eased the door open and peeked her head in. The room was completely empty, except for the couple pieces of furniture Crona had been given. She walked into the room, closing the door behind her. "He's not here either...well, he has to come back eventually..." Maka yawned and stretched her arms above her head, her eyes settling on Crona's bed. "I guess it wouldn't do muchhh harm for me to take a little nap while I wait..." The scythemaster laid her cloak over the back of the chair in the room and dropped her gloves and tie onto the desk before laying on the bed. Her head had hardly hit the pillow before sleep pulled her into its sweet embrace.

* * *

"Stop being such a wuss!" Ragnarok flopped on Crona's head and continued his bitter tirade. "If you like the little weirdo, just tell her! Stop wimping out!"

Crona's hand tightened from what seemed to be its permanent position of grasping the opposite arm. "But...but what if she doesn't feel the same way...? I don't think I could deal with that..."

Ragnarok groaned. "And you're telling me you can deal with not telling her, you little piss ant?" Crona sighed and opened his door resigning himself to listen to Ragnarok's bullying, when he looked in his room and froze. Laying flat on her back, on his bed, was Maka. Her breathing was slow and she seemed to be asleep. Somehow Crona found himself standing over her, beside the bed. He couldn't recall when he had shut the door or had walked over, but yet the door was closed and here he stood. What was Maka doing here? In his room? In his bed?

"Whoaaa! Crona! You couldn't have asked for a better opportunity!" Crona glanced at his weapon in confusion. "You've got the girl you want, _in your bed_! And you didn't even have to do a thing to get her there!"

"Ragnarok...she's sleeping. We shouldn't disturb her..." Even as Crona spoke, he was at a loss as he felt his usually hesitant gaze slowly begin to scan over her body. Her skirt was so short...and her shirt fell around the curves of her body in the most amazing of ways...

Crona took a step back gasping softly. The small weapon looked at him curiously. "I can't deal with these thoughts...why am I thinking these things...?"

The little sword observed him a moment. "You want her, don't you, Crona?" The boy's nervous glance away was all the answer the weapon needed. "Well, if you're not gonna do something, I sure as hell ain't passing up this opportunity!" Crona's eyes widened as Ragnarok's tiny glove closed around the bottom of Maka's shirt.

"Ragnarok! What are you..." Before Crona could utter another word, Ragnarok yanked his hand upward, freeing the shirt from her skirt and pulled her shirt up her body. Crona was as still as a statue as he took in the sight: the smooth skin of Maka's belly leading up to a light pink bra that had the barest hint of lace at the top of the cups.

"Damnnn..." Ragnarok rolled the shirt up so it stayed on Maka's collarbone, allowing a clear view of her body. "Who knew the little nerd was hiding such a nice pair of tits! Damn! Probably C is my guess..." Crona stood frozen as Ragnarok carried on his monologue, but found his voice again when he saw Ragnarok place a hand on one side of Maka's bra and give a quick squeeze.

"Ra...Ragnarok! St...stop that!"

"Oh, shut up! It's soft..." Ragnarok snatched up Crona's hand and before the boy could wonder what the sword would do, he placed Crona's hand firmly on Maka's bra cup. "Seeeeee?" Crona's eyes widened in a mix of horror and awe. His hand...it was...on Maka's..._Maka's bra_! He had no idea how to deal with...

"Now Squeeze!" Ragnarok's sudden command startled Crona, making his hand involuntarily squeeze. The boy withdrew his hand and was ready to scurry backward in fear when a soft noise made him stop: Maka had made a soft whimper.

"See? The nerd liked it!" Ragnarok grabbed both of her bra cups and eagerly squeezed, forming another whimper that slipped free of Maka's lips.

Crona stood, mesmerized. Shaking terribly, he nervously reaching a hand toward her and placed it back on her bra.

That's when Maka decided to wake up.

Her eyes lazily fluttered then flew open as it dawned on her what was going on. "Cr...Crona?! What are you doing...?!"

* * *

**Okay so this was my first attempt at something like this ever. Hopefully it didn't come out tooo bad, but that's for you guys to decide! Lemme know what ya think! Tell me if it came out bad or what, but if it did please be nice. Thanks guys!**


End file.
